Diez razones para amarlo
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Hermione sabía que nada de lo que estaba por venir sería sencillo. Descubrir el amor podía significar arriesgar su tranquilidad y hasta su propia vida, pero ¿Qué es la vida si no se toman riesgos? Una profecía, una misión y una nueva circunstancia a la cual amoldarse. [Dramione - Secuela de "Diez razones para odiarla"].
1. Tan vulnerable y humano como cualquiera

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. —Secuela de "10 razones para odiarla".

* * *

 **RAZÓN No 1 TAN VULNERABLE Y HUMANO COMO CUALQUIERA**

Hermione permanecía sentada con los dedos de las manos entrelazados en su regazo, tan apretados que los nudillos ya le dolían. Su mirada estaba perdida en las figuras serpentinas que adornaban el suelo, mientras su mente viajaba a la velocidad de la luz entre pensamientos que le estaban causando dolor de cabeza.

El aire se había vuelto denso en un segundo y le estaba costando muchísimo respirar. Las pruebas que la vida estaba empezando a ponerle, de entrada ya eran duras y terminaban por rebasar incluso sus capacidades. No podía creer lo que había escuchado y aun cuando estaba segura de que tarde o temprano sucedería, era demasiado difícil tener que asimilarlo tan pronto.

Draco, de pie frente a ella, permanecía en silencio y con sus ojos fijos en la coronilla de la chica, que sobre el sillón, no dejaba que él viera su rostro compungido. Ninguno había dicho nada luego de comunicada la noticia y el silencio estaba amenazando con partirlo en dos, haciendo que él se sintiera aún más miserable, si es que eso era posible.

Todavía rondaban en su mente las palabras que le había dicho Lucius, cuando airoso y rebosante de orgullo, en la soledad de su habitación, le informó que había llegado la hora. Su padre era un fiel seguidor de la oscuridad, que se jactaba de tener la gallardía de entregar a Voldemort a su único hijo, no solo como prueba de su lealtad, sino también como garantía de que continuaría con su legado, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho en su momento y mientras Lucius Malfoy sonreía con suficiencia ante ello, Draco en su interior no podía sentir más que repulsión y una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Nunca pidió esto y aunque de niño pensó que pertenecer a una prestigiosa familia de sangre pura, era un privilegio que no todo el mundo tenía la oportunidad de darse, ahora renegaba de aquello con todas sus fuerzas, pues el destino que le esperaba no era tan prometedor como se imaginó alguna vez y todo el orgullo y la arrogancia con que una vez portó el anillo Malfoy, se habían quedado refundidos en algún rincón en lo profundo de su corazón.

Jamás entendió las razones que llevaron a su padre y al resto de seguidores de la oscuridad a tomar tan en serio las ideas de un loco racista, que era tan incoherente en sus premisas como lo era su misma sangre. Draco aun trataba de encontrarle explicación al hecho de que tantas familias de sangre pura estuvieran al servicio de un _mestizo_ que mataba por la _pureza_ , cuando en realidad él mismo no era puro.

Sin embargo, ahora no cuestionaba nada de eso, pues tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Recibiría la marca tenebrosa y cual si fuera poco, ya tenía una misión asignada.

Era peor de lo que se pudo haber imaginado y las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su espalda, se encargaban de recordarle el esfuerzo que le costaba digerir todo aquello, pero sobre todo la impotencia que le producía el saberse sin la posibilidad de escapar de su horrible destino. No obstante, él no era el único martillándose la cabeza para encontrar una solución y aunque Hermione siempre interponía la lógica por sobre todo lo demás y por consiguiente, lograba por la misma vía obtener alguna respuesta satisfactoria, se había quedado nula, sopesando todo lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

Habían pasado solo semanas desde que Sirius perdiera la vida en la pelea librada entre el Ejército de Dumbledore y algunos mortífagos en el Ministerio y Harry estaba devastado. Hermione que era su mejor amiga, se mantenía fuerte para él y había evitado a toda costa darle cualquier otra preocupación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que días antes del suceso fatídico, les comunicó tanto a él como a Ron, que ella y Draco estaban empezando una relación.

No se lo habían tomado para nada bien al principio e incluso Ron dejó de dirigirle la palabra durante algunos días y cuando ella le señaló que su reacción además de infantil era hipócrita —pues estaba saliendo con Astoria Greengrass— él se escudó diciendo que eran cosas totalmente distintas, aun incluso si el mismo Harry estaba empezado a acercarse un poco más a Pansy Parkinson.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo la cabeza de todos estaba en cualquier lugar y lo que menos deseaba ella era darle más problemas a ninguno, especialmente a Harry, que había terminado por perder a la única familia que le quedaba.

Por otra parte, su relación con Draco tampoco era oficial ante todo el mundo, pues aunque en el baile de navidad, las sonrisas cómplices y las miradas coquetas iban y venían, —luego de su beso bajo el muérdago— ante los ojos del resto de Hogwarts, ellos ahora solo tenían un trato más cordial. Ninguno de los dos deseaba que aquello llegara a oídos de Lucius Malfoy y mucho menos de Voldemort.

No obstante, Hermione no tenía secretos con sus amigos y se había sentido bastante mal al principio por no poder contarles. De las chicas solamente Luna era conocedora y no precisamente porque ella hubiera tenido el valor de comunicárselo, sino más bien porque la rubia era demasiado observadora para dejar de notar lo evidente, además si a alguien tenía que agradecerle era a ella, pues fue quien le diera un pequeño empujón en el momento preciso.

Con Harry y Ron era diferente.

En alguna ocasión Ron había parecido ligeramente interesado en ella y eso era algo que en realidad no había esperado, sin embargo, al parecer el chico ahora tenía sus ojos puestos en otro horizonte y eso era algo que en el fondo la aliviaba. Ya no tendría que lidiar con la decepción amorosa de su otro mejor amigo. Eso ya era una suerte, teniendo en cuenta lo dramático que podía llegar a ser Ronald Weasley.

Harry por su parte siempre fue el hermano que nunca tuvo y como todo hermano, era algo sobreprotector, sin contar por supuesto con que Draco había sido su némesis desde el principio y siempre se encargó de dejarlo mal parado, aunque en realidad aquello era mutuo. La verdad, era difícil imaginárselos a ambos en la misma mesa y compartiendo como amigos por tener algo en común y mucho más si aquello era ella. Pero Hermione jamás lo planeó y aun así había pasado, logrando de alguna milagrosa forma que Harry tratara de tomárselo de la mejor manera, igual que Ron —luego de algunas rabietas por supuesto.

No obstante, el camino para ello fue un poco largo e incluyó una ardua constatación de que no hubiera bebido _amortentia_ o no estuviera bajo la influencia de un _imperio_ —lo cual le pareció ridículo aunque nunca lo dijo— para terminar al final con una postura bastante madura de ambos que le expresaron que confiaban en su buen juicio.

Eso era bastante bueno, después de todo, ni siquiera ella podía creer que hubiera terminado siendo la novia de Draco, teniendo en cuenta el trato llevado por ambos en el pasado.

Y ahora estaban allí.

Ella sobre el mullido sillón que les había ofrecido la Sala de Menesteres y él de pie frente a ella.

Ambos sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

Muy en el fondo deseaba que lo que había escuchado fuera tan solo una broma de mal gusto que Draco quería jugarle o que fuera algo que se pareciera a las cámaras escondidas de los programas de la televisión muggle, donde te pillaban in fraganti y te hacían quedar en ridículo frente a todo el mundo; muy en lo profundo tenía la absurda esperanza de que alguien saliera de algún sitio y se lo confirmara, no obstante, ella sabía que él pocas veces hacía uso de su buen humor y con algo como eso, ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley podrían bromear.

Lo había dicho.

Iba a convertirse en un mortífago y lo peor, Dumbledore era su primera misión.

No sabía si estaba más aterrada por él o por ella y por primera vez en su vida, no tenía idea de qué camino debían tomar.

Estaba pensando que podían contarle a Dumbledore lo que estaba sucediendo pues de seguro él tendría una alternativa para manejar el asunto, pero al parecer Lord Voldemort era demasiado astuto y persuasivo, además de que se valía de métodos poco ortodoxos para hacer que sus súbditos cumplieran sus mandatos, lo que dejaba claro que escapar de él no era una opción.

Draco era un experto en oclumancia y podía tratar de evitar que Voldemort se internara en su mente y se hiciera conocedor de sus intenciones, pero una cosa era ser bueno en ello y otra muy distinta, enfrentarte con alguien que está a un nivel mucho más elevado que tú.

Por otra parte, el padre de Draco era prácticamente uno de los lugartenientes del señor oscuro, lo cual lo convertía a él en una especie de rehén de dicho legado. Para nadie era un secreto que la familia Malfoy siempre había estado del lado de la oscuridad y aun cuando el heredero del apellido estuviera en contra de continuar con aquello, el mismo Severus Snape —uno de los espías de la orden— le había dicho que esto era casi un suicidio y que por su bien y el de los que amaba, debía asumir la responsabilidad.

 _Pero ¿Matar a Dumbledore?_

El precio por salvar a quienes le importaban —incluyéndose— era demasiado alto y ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo en tener que pagarlo. Por difícil que fuera enfrentar al mal, ambos lo preferían en vez de mancillar sus almas con crímenes atroces que en definitiva no abandonarían la mente de Draco jamás, ni tampoco la de Hermione.

El camino que les esperaba era duro, eso le había dicho él la noche del baile y con todo y lo que sabía que estaba por venir, su decisión había sido quedarse a su lado y enfrentarlo juntos, pero aquello parecía demasiado lejano y ahora que estaba próximo a suceder, ambos se lamentaban por no haber tenido demasiado tiempo para disfrutar de una felicidad que parecía efímera pero que de cualquier manera les llenaba el corazón. Bien había dicho Dumbledore que se acercaban tiempos difíciles y aunque eran conscientes de que ello, que se hiciera realidad era diferente.

El peligro que había sido inminente, ahora era real.

Y aún era demasiado pronto.

—No has dicho una palabra —la voz de Draco obligó a Hermione a levantar su rostro para ver que se encontraba en la misma posición desde hacía casi una hora.

—Estoy tratando de asimilarlo —hizo el intento de que su voz sonara tranquila, aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Draco fijó sus ojos en los de ella y le permitió ver en su interior. Estaba asustado y no solo porque lo que tanto había temido se estaba haciendo realidad, sino también por el peligro que aquello implicaba para ella. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que jamás se juntaran, pero era egoísta y ahora que la tenía, lo último que deseaba era perderla.

—Esto te sobrepasa —agregó él, tratando de contener la tormenta que se desataba en su interior.

—Es algo difícil.

—¿Difícil? —la frustración se extendió por todo su cuerpo, enviando señales eléctricas hasta sus dedos— ¡Es un suicidio! Si quien-tu-sabes-quien se entera de que estás conmigo, te torturará o… —no pudo terminar de decirlo pues el horror que lo invadió, secó totalmente su garganta.

—No te atormentes con eso. —dijo tratando de infundirle la tranquilidad que ella no lograba poseer en el momento.

—¿Qué no me atormente? ¿Acaso crees que no estamos en peligro de morir? —elevó la voz, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta lo ahogaba— Hermione, en unos días tendré que convertirme en un mortífago y eso significara que tendré que torturar personas y en el peor de los casos…

Draco no pudo terminar la frase.

No podía ni siquiera pensar la posibilidad de tener que matar a alguien. Era inconcebible imaginar sus manos manchadas de sangre, pues aunque en el pasado siempre fue un bastardo que se burló de muchísimas personas, —incluida su novia— quitarle la vida a alguien era algo que no podía imaginar ni en sus peores pesadillas.

Hermione advirtió lo que el rubio estaba sintiendo y apresuradamente se levantó de su lugar para tomar el rostro de facciones afiladas y pálidas entre sus manos. Sus piernas que estaban entumidas por haber mantenido la misma posición por tanto tiempo se lo agradecieron y su corazón, tan afligido por el sufrimiento de su novio, empezó a bombear con más intensidad.

—Shhhh, —lo miró a los ojos con ternura— eso no va a suceder.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó mostrándose derrotado, con una expresión en el rostro que hubiera inspirado compasión en cualquier otra persona, pero en ella, la mujer que lo amaba, solo era un mensaje de alerta sobre lo mucho que él la necesitaba.

—Lo evitaremos —contestó ella tratando de convencerse más a sí misma.

—Tengo miedo —dijo con pesadumbre y mostrándose más vulnerable y humano de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Atrás había quedado la arrogancia y el desdén con el que siempre había tratado a quienes consideraba inferiores y ahora, solo quedaba espacio para la autocompasión.

Draco muy pocas veces confesaba sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero con ella sentía que era lo correcto, a su lado incluso sentía que podía volar. Sabía que su corazón estaba a salvo en la morada cálida y dulce que ella tenía para ofrecerle y por ello, no sentía ninguna vergüenza en que ella lo viera tan expuesto como ahora se encontraba.

—También yo, pero como te dije una vez —su aliento rozó suavemente el rostro del rubio que aspiró la calidez tratando de atraparla en su interior— estamos juntos en esto, y lo estaremos siempre.

El rubio apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, aspirando el aroma a jazmín que tanto amaba, mientras ella lo abrazó fuertemente, transmitiéndole su apoyo y brindándole la paz interior que solo ella podía ayudarle a conseguir.

—¿Cómo saldré de esta Hermione? —volvió sus ojos una vez más hacia el rostro de la castaña que acariciaba sus mejillas con delicadeza.

—No lo sé —declaró con un suspiro— pero encontraremos la manera.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor con la mirada fija en el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, cuando Hermione llegó al lugar con una pesadumbre difícil de disimular.

El elegido levantó su rostro y se encontró con la expresión cansada de la chica que se abrió un lugar a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás? —Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—Bien, supongo —la mirada casi inexpresiva del chico seguía en el mismo punto aun cuando su respiración delataba el nudo en su garganta.

—Necesito que hablemos —Hermione mantenía su cabeza en el mismo sitio y fijando su mirada en el mismo punto en que Harry lo hacía.

Había decidido tratar de no darle molestias, pero esto era algo que les competía a todos y aunque la mayormente afectada fuera ella, Harry nunca le negaría la ayuda que ahora necesitaba, después de todo, la batalla contra la oscuridad recién se estaba gestando y todos estaban inmersos en ella, aunque sus roles fueran por demás distintos.

Harry dirigió una mirada escueta a su amiga que acababa de levantar su rostro y al ver la urgencia en sus ojos se alertó. —Te escucho.

—Hay algo que necesito contarte —la castaña observó detenidamente el lugar y aunque estaban solos dudó que fuera el adecuado para ello— pero no aquí.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Ni te imaginas.

* * *

Luego de que encontraran a Ron, los tres decidieron ir hasta la Sala de Menesteres, donde horas antes ella y Draco habían estado hablando acerca de aquello que ahora la estaba consumiendo. Ron permanecía de pie junto a la chimenea que había en el lugar, mientras Harry veía por una ventana las sombras danzarinas que se proyectaban fuera.

Hermione por su parte estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del lugar, viendo la expresión de cada uno de sus amigos y preguntándose si era buena idea contarles. Odiaba ocultarles cualquier cosa y la experiencia le había dicho que aquello no traía nada bueno, no obstante, estaba el otro asunto: El hecho de que ambos chicos toleraran a Malfoy, no quería decir que estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarle.

—¿Y bien? —Harry se giró hacia su amiga, dándole la espalda a la ventana.

—Es Draco —dijo sin perder el tiempo.

—¡Lo sabía! —agregó Ron con mirada acusadora— ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que no te merece? Mínimo te engañó con alguna chica de otra casa.

—¿Podrías callarte por una vez en tu vida? —Ron detuvo su diatriba al instante, al ver la expresión enojada de Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede con Malfoy? —preguntó Harry cansadamente y la castaña razonó si era una buena idea contarles sobre ello.

—Ha sido llamado.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Ron evidentemente fastidiado con el giro que había dado la conversación y sin entender una palabra de aquello, sin embargo, por la mirada que Harry le envió a su amiga, ella pudo deducir que él si lo había captado.

—¿Cuándo?

—En unos días.

—¿Se puede saber de qué diablos están hablando? —Ron estaba molesto por ser el único perdido en la conversación.

—Malfoy recibirá la marca tenebrosa —afirmó Harry.

—¡Lo sabía! —continuó Ron con ímpetu— El maldito no puede negar lo que es.

—¡Ronald por favor! —Hermione estaba bastante ofuscada y a ese punto, lo observaba con una mirada asesina— ¿Podrías por un momento tomar las cosas en serio? —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y acaloradas por la ira— ¿Acaso no sabes el predicamento en que se encuentra?

—¿Y que ha pensado hacer al respecto? —Harry era el mediador en la conversación.

Hermione suspiro cansada —No sabemos qué hacer.

—¿Sabemos? —agregó Ron con evidente fastidio— ¿Desde cuándo estas incluida en los planes de Malfoy?

—Desde que soy SU novia —espetó la castaña con firmeza.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que…

—¿Podrías dejarla en paz por un segundo? —La voz de Harry ya no sonaba cansada. Al parecer Ron también había conseguido sacarlo de casillas a él— Hace unos días le dijiste a Hermione que estabas de acuerdo con lo que decidiera respecto de su relación con Malfoy y ahora pareces un idiota celoso que quiere aprovecharse de la situación para poner las cosas a su favor.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada como eso! —Ron estaba ofuscado.

—No necesitas decirlo —lo encaró Harry— tus actos hablan por sí mismos.

—Pero yo…

—¿Podrían callarse los dos? —la castaña elevó la voz, haciendo que ambos chicos se detuvieran en seco— Hay cosas importantes en juego y si he decidido contarles todo esto, es porque necesito que me ayuden.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio mientras se detuvieron a pensar en la angustia que de seguro estaba pasando Hermione en ese momento.

—Tienes razón Hermione, —apuntó Harry— hay que centrarnos en lo importante.

—Lo lamento Herms —dijo Ron sinceramente, sintiéndose un poco culpable por su infantil actitud.

—No hay problema chicos —agregó condescendientemente— pero de veras necesito que me ayuden a pensar en que es lo que podemos hacer al respecto.

* * *

Hedwig se posó sobre la ventana de la habitación de Draco, llevando amarrada a una de sus patas, una nota que Hermione le enviaba.

Ella y sus amigos habían llegado a una conclusión sobre lo que era mejor para poder afrontar la situación en la que se encontraban, pues aunque Malfoy no fuera del total agrado de ninguno de los chicos, Hermione era una persona a la que amaban y nada estaba por delante de velar por su felicidad. Esto había sido un determinante en la decisión que habían tomado entre los tres.

El rubio que estaba recostado sobre su cama, se fijó en la lechuza blanca que podía divisarse por entre las cortinas verde esmeralda de su habitación, que estaban entreabiertas, dejando pasar la luz que provenía del exterior. El ave que al parecer esperaba por él al otro lado del cristal se le hizo tan familiar que de un salto estuvo cerca de ella.

La conocía bien.

Era la lechuza de Harry Potter, lo cual le hizo pensar que de seguro el mensaje era de parte de Hermione y no se equivocaba, pues al tomar el pequeño trozo de pergamino pudo reconocer en él, la perfecta caligrafía de la castaña.

 _ **Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. Por favor búscame en la Sala de Menesteres al finalizar la ronda de prefectos de esta noche.**_

 _ **H.**_

Luego de despedir al ave, volvió a tomar su posición en la cama, mientras su mente empezaba a vagar con la vista fija en la nota.

Su vida había cambiado enormemente y por lo que podía ver, seguiría cambiando. Desde que había decidido arriesgarse a confesarle sus sentimientos más profundos a Hermione, se sentía liberado, pero sobre todo, feliz.

Aun podía recordar la época en la cual solo podía conformarse con añorarla a través de sus tesoros personales y sólo la veía de lejos o le hablaba para llenarla de improperios u ofensas. Cuanto había cambiado aquella circunstancia desde entonces y ahora que la tenía a su lado, estaba completamente seguro de que aquel primer beso en la enfermería y aquella declaración bajo la nieve en Hogsmeade habían sido la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado alguna vez.

Pero estaba lo demás.

Amaba a Hermione, pero sabía que no era justo arrastrarla con él hasta el abismo en que estaba a punto de caer. Era peligroso para él, pero para ella, era un acto suicida, sabiendo que era uno de los principales objetivos de la ira de Voldemort y no solo por ser una hija de muggles, sino también por saberse la mejor amiga del enemigo público número uno de la oscuridad.

¿Qué debía hacer?

La respuesta era evidente y aunque en el fondo le dolía muchísimo tomar aquella decisión, estaba seguro de que era lo mejor. Hermione tal vez lo odiaría, pero sería la única forma de preservarla con vida, y tal vez, si él también resultaba vivo después de aquello, pudieran volver a intentarlo, pues aunque le costara reconocerlo, tenía fe en que Harry Potter fuera capaz de vencer a Voldemort.

Porque el Draco Malfoy que todos habían conocido ahora era un hombre diferente.

Y todo gracias a ella.

* * *

Hermione se dirigía con prisa a la Sala de Menesteres donde de seguro Draco ya la esperaba.

Segundos después, frente a la pared donde se revelaría la entrada, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba mucho más. Ella y sus amigos habían tomado una determinación y juntos habían buscado la ayuda necesaria para tratar en enfrentar la situación. Para su suerte, aquellas personas a las que recurrieron estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarles y entre todos idearon un plan que aunque era arriesgado, significaba una oportunidad valiosa.

Solo esperaba que Draco también estuviera de acuerdo.

Al ingresar al lugar lo encontró sentado frente a la chimenea que les había brindado el lugar. Una pequeña salita como las que se utilizaban para tomar el té completaba la estancia, mientras un Draco sumido en sus pensamientos, recién se percataba de su presencia.

—¿Te hice esperar demasiado? —la castaña se aproximó al rubio y tomó asiento a su lado, mientras él le dirigió una mirada cálida.

—No te preocupes, el tiempo demás me sirvió para pensar.

—¿En qué pensaste? —dijo ella acariciando su hombro con suavidad, para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre él.

—En nosotros —volteó a verla y en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza que le producía lo que estaba por decir— y por eso he tomado una decisión.

—¿Y cuál es esa? —la chica advirtió la expresión del rubio, levantando su rostro y viendo sus ojos fijamente, aunque al principio él trato de rehuir su mirada.

—Creo que sabes tan bien como yo que es lo que debemos hacer.

Ella no lo dejó continuar.

—Sé que dirás que es mejor separarnos —la mirada de Hermione se endureció un poco— pero debes saber que no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

La determinación de la castaña no pasó desapercibida para Draco, aunque ya se la esperaba. Debía aceptar que aquello lo hacía sentirse feliz al ver el amor que ella le profesaba, pero en el fondo también era consciente de que aquello era algo contraproducente.

—No pienso alejarme de ti —continuó la chica antes de besarlo fugazmente— te amo Draco —dijo acariciando su pálida mejilla— y haberlo aceptado es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida y aunque es arriesgado me mantengo firme en que quiero luchar a tu lado.

El corazón del rubio latió más fuerte y aunque se había quedado sin palabras, lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior hablaba por sí solo.

La amaba y amaba la tenacidad e incluso la terquedad de aquella mujer que había conseguido cambiar por completo su mundo.

 _¿Debía dejarla ir?_

La respuesta de su corazón era un no rotundo, mientras la de su razón le indicaba que era lo correcto.

Ella continuó:

—No es como si alejándome de ti dejara de correr peligro —sonrió con ironía— soy la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y sabes lo que eso significa.

—¡Y ese es el problema! —replicó el rubio con renovado ímpetu— no quiero que quien-tu-sabes me utilice para llegar a ti —la miró con tristeza— no me podría perdonar que algo te pasara por mi culpa.

Hermione se apresuró a tomar su rostro entre sus manos —Y eso no sucederá.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

La castaña se enderezó en su lugar, dejando el contacto con el rubio, y con voz y mirada firme anunció:

—Porque tengo un plan.

* * *

¡Hola!

Estoy dando inicio oficialmente a la secuela de "10 razones para odiarla". Les dije que esta historia tenía mucho por contar aun y aunque he tardado un poco en decidir el ritmo que tendrá, al fin he logrado tener listo el primer capítulo. Espero tenerlos por aquí.

Gizz

¡Travesura realizada!


	2. Una serpiente con corazón de león

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. —Secuela de "10 razones para odiarla".

* * *

 **RAZÓN No 2 UNA SERPIENTE CON CORAZÓN DE LEÓN**

Hermione observaba todas y cada una de las expresiones faciales de Draco, mientras acababa de contarle todos los pormenores acerca de su plan.

Había empezado por platicarle que recurrió a sus amigos para pedirles su ayuda y por consiguiente, tuvo que enterarlos de absolutamente toda la situación. También le comentó acerca de las conclusiones a las cuales llegaron los tres y cual según ellos, era la mejor de las opciones, terminando por decirle que al final tomaron la decisión de recurrir a Dumbledore después de todo, pues aunque en algún momento, ellos —Draco y Hermione— lo habían descartado, según Harry, aquello era lo más viable.

—¿Y bien? —la castaña buscaba los ojos de Draco, que hasta el momento habían estado puestos en cualquier punto, menos en ella— ¿Qué opinas?

El rubio levantó la vista por primera vez y la fijó en la chica que esperanzada, aguardaba por una respuesta afirmativa de su parte— Es… —hizo una pausa para respirar— arriesgado.

—Lo sé —dijo ella con pesar— pero es lo mejor que tenemos.

Se acercó al rubio nuevamente y tomó una de las manos entre las suyas.

—Sé que lo que te pido es muy complicado y que debes estar asustado porque yo también lo estoy y sé que temes que…

—Está bien —dijo él repentinamente, deteniendo a Hermione en su explicación de por qué debía aceptar.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó confusa.

—Lo haré.

—¿Estás seguro?

Draco fijó sus ojos de mercurio en la chica que lo veía con incredulidad y le sonrió, —Hermione… —acarició su mejilla con la yema de los dedos— te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, —su voz sonaba tranquila y ella supo que trataba de infundirle seguridad aun cuando estuviera aterrado— quiero estar contigo y luchar juntos en esta guerra —unió su frente con la suya y cerrando sus ojos le transmitió todos sus sentimientos en un instante— quiero poder protegerte, aun cuando tenga que venderle mi alma a quien-tu-sabes.

El corazón de Hermione latió tan fuerte que pudo sentirlo en sus oídos.

Amaba a ese hombre, pero sobre todo, amaba aquello en lo que se había convertido. El Draco que conoció siempre fue arrogante y malcriado y se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible a más de uno, pero el hombre que ahora tenía frente a ella era un ser distinto, capaz de amar y sacrificarse, un hombre con la valentía suficiente para sobreponerse a la adversidad y con la capacidad de reconocer sus debilidades.

El hombre frente a ella era valioso, era de aquellos que merecía la pena conservar, porque no tenía miedo de confesarse vulnerable y porque estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su propia vida por quienes amaba.

El hombre frente a ella era una serpiente con un valiente corazón de león.

—Habrá que ir a hablar con el anciano entonces —anunció Draco separándose de Hermione.

—En realidad —ella sonrió— ya lo hicimos y ahora solo falta que nos reunamos con él, para que te explique algunas cosas.

—Bien, —le brindó su mano— ¿Qué estamos esperando?

* * *

Dumbledore estaba contemplando a Fawkes, igual que en aquella ocasión que parecía tan lejana a esas alturas. Cerca del pensadero, un impasible Severus Snape permanecía de pie, sin mediar palabra y al parecer a la espera de lo que pudiera tener lugar. Todo parecía indicar que aquel hombre tendría participación directa en el asunto.

—Señor Malfoy —el anciano levantó sus ojos al rubio y lo miró a través de sus gafas de media luna— déjeme felicitarlo por la decisión que ha tomado. Con ella se salvarán muchas vidas.

Draco lo miraba sin soltar la mano de Hermione que aun cuando trataba de disimularlo, estaba nerviosa.

—Debe saber que no pretendo ser un héroe, ni nada parecido —dijo con evidente arrogancia— para eso está Potter.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso nos queda claro a todos, señor Malfoy —dijo el anciano con elocuencia mientras el rubio dejó de sostenerle la mirada y empezó a inspeccionar la oficina— pero también sabemos de antemano que es una causa muy noble la que lo impulsa a hacerlo.

El rubio lo miró de nuevo sin contestarle.

—El amor es una fuerza que es más hermosa y más terrible que la muerte.

Draco intentó ignorar el comentario poniendo rostro de piedra pero algo en su interior se removió, haciendo que comprendiera que aunque el riesgo era bastante grande, valía la pena correrlo por ella.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que todos lo observaban, carraspeó y habló por fin —Entonces, ¿Qué es lo primero que debo hacer?

Dumbledore se levantó de la silla de su escritorio para acercarse un poco más a los chicos cuyas manos frías y sudorosas, seguían unidas.

—Severus —posó sus ojos en el hombre de la túnica negra— ¿Nos haces el honor?

El profesor que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, dirigió su mirada a los chicos y alejándose a paso firme del pensadero procedió a atender el pedido del director.

—Lo primero será que aceptes la marca —dijo y Hermione pudo notar que su voz carecía de emoción y preocupación, aun cuando había pensado que tal vez por ser el padrino de Draco, mostraría algún interés en el asunto.

—Eso es evidente —dijo el rubio con ansiedad, pues la presión estaba mancillando su cordura— lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué sucederá después de que la haya aceptado?

—Después de eso, se convertirá oficialmente en un miembro encubierto de la Orden del Fénix —respondió Dumbledore con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Supongo que la señorita Granger ya te ha explicado con detenimiento el plan —dijo Snape haciendo énfasis en el apellido de Hermione— y sin embargo, hay cosas que aún debemos acordar.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —intervino Hermione por primera vez, ganándose una mirada envenenada del profesor.

—Eso lo hablaremos el señor Malfoy y yo en su momento.

—Tonterías Severus —intervino Dumbledore— la señorita Granger puede saberlo todo, al fin y al cabo —volvió su mirada a Draco— ella es la artífice de que el señor Malfoy haya aceptado unirse a la Orden.

Snape volvió a mirar a Hermione de la misma manera que antes y a pesar de su evidente intención de hacerlo, no renegó de la indicación de Dumbledore.

—Tendrás que perfeccionar tus habilidades en oclumancia, además de que deberás volverte un experto en legeremancia, —empezó Snape— tú y yo entrenaremos a diario y no aceptaré ninguna excusa, —dirigió su mirada a Hermione— dejarás el equipo de Quidditch si es necesario y desde ahora te convertirás en el mejor de los espías, quieras o no —hizo énfasis en lo último— ¿Has entendido?

Draco asintió.

—Dije —enfatizó vocalizando cada sílaba con cuidado— ¿Has entendido?

—Lo he entendido —contestó Draco con algo de fastidio por la actitud de Snape.

—Bien —agregó Dumbledore juntando sus dos manos— habrá que empezar entonces.

Todos se movieron excepto Draco que seguía pensativo en su lugar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el anciano director.

—Aún no hemos hablado de la primera misión que me será encomendada —habló sin mirar el rostro de ninguno— no creo que pueda negarme y en todo caso tampoco soy un asesino.

—Ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión —contestó Dumbledore restándole relevancia— ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender.

—¿Cosas más importantes? —el rubio levantó su rostro y miró fijamente al anciano— ¿Me está diciendo que no le preocupa saber que posiblemente va a tener que morir?

El director volvió a aproximarse a su escritorio y de nuevo acarició la cabeza de su ave fénix con parsimonia.

—Para una mente bien preparada señor Malfoy —levantó su rostro hacia él— la muerte es solo la siguiente gran aventura.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —Harry y Ron habían esperado impacientemente a Hermione en la Sala de Menesteres para que les dijera lo que había sucedido en su reunión con Malfoy.

—Aceptó —contestó ella dejándose caer en el sillón de cuero negro— ahora mismo debe estar entrenando con Snape.

—No lo envidio en lo absoluto —agregó el moreno— los métodos poco ortodoxos de Snape son agotadores.

Se sentó al lado de su amiga, que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro suspirando pesadamente.

—¿Y aceptó así sin más? —Ron parecía incrédulo, pero la mirada de Hermione le contestó por si sola— ¡Vaya! Debo admitir que el hurón es más valiente de lo que creí —dijo acomodándose al otro lado de la castaña.

Ella los tomó a ambos de la mano y suspiro de nuevo.

—Esperemos que esto sea lo correcto.

* * *

El campo de Quidditch estaba totalmente nublado por la fuerte tormenta que había empezado horas atrás. Los relámpagos y rayos, sumados a los arroyos que ya empezaban a formarse habían hecho imposible que la práctica de aquel día tuviera lugar.

Hermione estaba recostada en el hombro de Draco que contemplaba en silencio la escena.

—Lo vamos a lograr Draco —la voz de la chica era suave, como un paño de agua tibia sobre su cuerpo adolorido luego de un partido difícil.

Draco apartó la mirada del campo y la instó a levantar el rostro para poder contemplar esos ojos que eran los únicos capaces de devolverle la paz.

—¡Concéntrate, maldita sea! —pronunció la castaña y de inmediato la imagen de su rostro y de aquel lugar se distorsionó para devolverlo a la realidad del lúgubre despacho de Severus Snape.

Las gotas de sudor corrían por el rostro y la espalda del rubio, dado el cansancio físico y mental que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba practicando las artes de la mente y aun cuando era bueno en ellas, de vez en cuando perdía totalmente la concentración.

—Si no logramos que seas un experto, todo este asunto se irá al diablo.

—¿Podríamos descansar un poco? —preguntó respirando con dificultad.

—Por supuesto —contestó Snape con sarcasmo— si quieres de paso invitamos al Señor Oscuro a cenar y le servimos a Potter amarrado, con una manzana en la boca y sobre una bandeja de plata.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco por la falta de tacto de su padrino.

—Sabías a que te estabas sometiendo cuando aceptaste —le dio la espalda— ahora no vengas con lloriqueos y concéntrate —se volvió hacia él— _¡Legeremens!_

Draco respiró profundo y se preparó para enfrentar la nueva invasión de Snape a su mente, logrando con destreza ponerla totalmente en blanco. Él no estaba lloriqueando y menos retractándose de la decisión que había tomado. Había llegado la hora de mostrarle a Severus Snape de lo que estaba hecho.

Con destreza le devolvió el hechizo y en cuestión de segundos la pared blanquecina en la que había logrado transformar su mente, conjuró una imagen diferente y la cual no pudo reconocer: Dos niños, una niña de unos 11 años y un niño tal vez de 12 o 13, estaban recostados sobre la hierba debajo de un enorme roble, cuyas hojas caían como una lluvia marrón a causa del viento.

La niña tenía el cabello rojizo y la nariz cubierta de pecas. Sus ojos verdes despedían luz y sonreían igual que sus labios, mientras contemplaba maravillada, la danza de las hojas secas a su alrededor. El niño sin embargo, era todo lo opuesto. Tenía los ojos oscuros y el cabello negro pero sus labios también sonreían aunque aquello sucedía cada vez que echaba fugaces vistazos a su acompañante.

Draco tardó en comprenderlo pero el chico de aquella visión era Snape y no dejaba de preguntarse quién era la niña que estaba allí con él.

—Ya fue suficiente por hoy —la voz del profesor lo trajo de vuelta— te veré mañana a la misma hora.

Pero el rubio no se movió de su lugar como esperando por una explicación. Una que claramente Snape no pensaba darle.

—¿Quién era ella? —le preguntó por fin, porque Draco Malfoy era el único que se atrevía a semejante empresa con aquel profesor.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —contestó tajante— preocúpate por mejorar.

—Pero ya has visto que soy bueno —dijo el rubio levantándose de su lugar.

—Con el Señor Tenebroso, ser bueno no es suficiente y no quiero que tu exceso de confianza termine por matarnos a todos.

Lo miró de manera despectiva.

—Ahora márchate.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que atender aquello y salió del despacho del profesor aún con la imagen de la niña de cabello rojo y ojos verdes en su mente, preguntándose quién podía ser aquella que alguna vez había sacado una sonrisa de los labios del solitario Severus Snape.

* * *

El entrenamiento del equipo de Slytherin debió ser suspendido a causa de los potentes rayos que surcaban el cielo —igual que en la visión que había tenido en el despacho de Snape—, los cuales parecían anunciar que se avecinaba algo oscuro. Draco, aun con su uniforme puesto permanecía sentado con la mirada perdida, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel aunque sabía bien que no era a causa del frío.

Sus pensamientos vagaban como un tren sin rumbo fijo, tratando de recordar las lecciones que le había dado Snape y la manera cómo debía empezar a comportarse una vez tuviera la marca en su antebrazo.

Tenía miedo.

Pero era su especialidad el no mostrar sus emociones al exterior.

Hermione era la única que había podido traspasar esa barrera y la única que conocía cuales eran verdaderamente sus sentimientos. Ante el resto del mundo, seguía siendo un arrogante y déspota sangre pura que tenía la potestad de pisotear a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, en el instante en que le diera la gana y sin más justificación que el hecho de ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y por consiguiente uno de los sagrados veintiocho.

Ese era el supuesto privilegio o a sus ojos, la mayor condena que había heredado por nacer en la cuna en que lo hizo.

La oscuridad del cielo empezaba a turbarlo porque le recordaba que pronto su vida entraría en un periodo de tormentas constante, en el cual debía estar alerta día y noche para saber que decir y a quien decírselo, sin correr el peligro de ser descubierto. Ahora era un espía, una moneda de doble cara, un arma de doble filo que debía ser luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo, sin llegar a perderse en el intento.

 _¿Sería capaz de conseguirlo?_

Esperaba que si porque de lo contrario, todo aquello que conocía, todo por lo que había luchado, todo eso se iría al infierno y haría que él mismo se perdiera en el limbo, sin posibilidades de regresar.

—¿Contando las gotas de lluvia? —una mano sobre su hombro le mostró que ya no estaba solo.

Theodore Nott, también vestido con su uniforme de Quidditch se hizo un lugar a su lado.

—¿O debería decir las horas? —descargó su bate en el suelo— Te convocaron ¿Verdad?

Draco le dirigió una mirada significativa —Igual que a ti —afirmó.

—Sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano —dijo el recién llegado con naturalidad, extrayendo de su bolsa, una caja de grajeas de Bertie Bott que luego le tendió. Draco extrajo una de color rojo que mantuvo en su mano.

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Creo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer —contestó Theo, introduciendo una en su boca al tiempo que hacía una mueca de desagrado— ¡Que asco! Siempre tengo mala suerte con estas cosas.

—¿Por qué no la desechaste? —Draco vio con asombro como su amigo siguió masticando la gragea hasta tragarla por fin.

—Porque es lo mismo que la vida —dijo tomando otra de color amarillo— puede saberte a moco y aun así hay que tragarla y continuar adelante, —la introdujo en su boca— a ver que otros sabores te ofrece —la saboreó— Mmmmm banana, mi favorito.

El rubio se quedó pensativo un segundo, contemplando la metáfora de su amigo que parecía haber asumido con madurez el destino al que se enfrentaría. Nada parecido a lo que había hecho él en cuanto lo supo.

—Solo velo de esta manera Draco —dijo centrando en él la atención del rubio— si voy a convertirme en un mortífago y he de morir por ello, por lo menos me queda la certeza de que jamás cambiarán mis convicciones.

—¿Sabes lo contradictorio de lo que dices? —observó Malfoy.

—Yo no lo veo de esa manera, es más, es bastante simple si te fijas —sonrió— podrán transformar mis manos y mi cuerpo en los de un asesino, podrán tatuarme la prueba de ello en la piel, pero no conseguirán transformar mi alma, no ahora que ella es la dueña.

—¿Te refieres a Lunática? —Theo lo miró despectivamente pero Draco hizo caso omiso de los ojos azules de su amigo —¿Ella está de acuerdo con eso?

—No exactamente, pero sabe que no es algo de lo que pueda librarme fácilmente y le he prometido que me esforzaré por hacer lo correcto, además morir también es una opción viable —suspiró— ¿Qué te digo hombre? ella es la gragea más dulce que pude encontrar entre los sabores de mierda que han pasado por mi camino.

Draco comprendió a que se refería e introduciendo en su boca la gragea que ya casi perdía color en su mano, la saboreó para descubrir su agradable sabor a cereza.

Igual que ella en su vida.

Después de todo, Hermione también era su gragea dulce.

* * *

Hola

Me ha costado algo de trabajo escribir este capítulo que llevaba días tratando de terminar, pero como verán, me la he pasado de reto en reto, aunque me siento victoriosa porque por fin lo he logrado.

Quiero aprovechar para saludar a Luna KM, Mutemuia, Adrmil, Bliu Liz, TonksVioleta y a Guest... Gracias por sus comentarios.

¡Enjoy!

Gizz.


	3. Grabada en su piel pero nunca en su alma

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. —Secuela de "Diez razones para odiarla".

Para **Sophie Mene** , porque decirme que eres fan de la anterior historia y por seguir esta con el mismo entusiasmo.

* * *

 **RAZÓN No III: GRABADA EN SU PIEL, PERO NUNCA EN SU ALMA**

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, quizás sólo lo suficiente para que Draco pudiera fijarse en que no estaba solo. Todo estaba en un silencio tan prístino que se podía escuchar el viento fuera de la casa y el rubio podía notar cómo las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente hasta introducirse por completo en las comisuras de sus ojos, provocando que estos le picaran.

No podía moverse.

Allí, en una de las habitaciones recónditas de su mansión, justo en el centro de un círculo formado por unos treinta hombres enmascarados y vestidos con túnicas negras; Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y otros dos chicos lo acompañaban de pie, ligeramente rectos pero con su cabeza gacha en señal de sumisión y con las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, esperando por lo que sea que estuviera por suceder.

Nadie hablaba, excepto él.

Aquel extraño personaje de figura huesuda y piel tan blanca como el papel que recitaba hechizos en una lengua que Draco le había escuchado en alguna ocasión a Harry Potter y que sonaba igual que el siseo de las serpientes cuando buscaban percibir el calor corporal de sus víctimas.

Hablaba en pársel.

Y mientras aquel personaje de aura maligna se concentraba en su labor, el resto de participantes del ritual permanecían en su lugar escasamente haciendo el esfuerzo de respirar, con la quietud de una gárgola y tal vez expresión de piedra, aunque era difícil determinarlo pues las máscaras cubrían totalmente sus rostros. Draco incluso se preguntó cuál de ellos sería su padre pues sabía que él y Severus Snape estaban allí.

La incertidumbre era grande y el tiempo pasaba extremadamente lento, haciendo que todo aquello fuera mucho más tortuoso. Parecía que el ritual se prolongaría mucho más y aun cuando Draco trataba por todos los medios de parecer sereno, había cosas que escapaban a su autocontrol.

Mil gotas de sudor impactaban contra sus zapatos como si cayeran del grifo mal cerrado de alguno de los lavabos del colegio. El rubio contempló aquella visión, ensimismado, porque era lo único que podía hacer para no cometer el error de dejar volar sus pensamientos hacia Hermione o incluso, para no tener que cerrar su mente, levantando sospechas.

Había cultivado bastantes habilidades al lado de Snape pero como él mismo había dicho, Voldemort era superior. Además no podía permitirse un error ahora que había empezado aquel peligroso juego, principalmente porque no sólo significaría poner en peligro la vida de su amada, sino también su propia existencia, porque de pasarle algo a ella, estaba seguro de que ya no tendría razones para continuar.

Pero todo lo que estaba pasando lo ponía muy tenso.

Igual que Voldemort en sí mismo.

A pesar de que su figura pareciera la de un enfermo terminal, su sola presencia podía despertar respeto en quienes estaban cerca de él. Draco lo había percibido antes, al entrar en las mentes de algunos de los presentes en las cuales sólo reinaba el temor hacia su señor. De vez en cuando se preguntaba cómo era posible que tantos magos y brujas pertenecientes a las casas más nobles y poderosas del mundo mágico, se encontraran doblegados ante uno solo de ellos que además de todo era un mestizo.

—Levanten la cabeza —ordenó la voz siseada y de inmediato los chicos dentro del círculo obedecieron conteniendo al máximo sus emociones.

Estaban asustados, pero serenarse parecía ser imprescindible.

Una vez frente a él, Draco lo observó con disimulo y pudo percatarse aún mejor de que «el Señor Oscuro», era un ser que no parecía haber sido humano jamás en su vida. Su ausencia de nariz, sus ojos rojos y su cabeza calva, lo hacían parecerse aún más a la enorme serpiente que se movía sigilosamente a sus pies que a un ser medianamente normal y su energía maligna, lograba que la piel del rubio se erizara por completo.

Acto seguido recorrió a cada uno de los chicos con la mirada, como si eligiera a la primera víctima para dar inicio al ritual. Draco sintió sus entrañas contraerse violentamente cuando vio que fijó sus ojos de serpiente en él.

—El hijo de Lucius Malfoy —dijo poniéndose frente a él y examinándolo con detenimiento—, veamos dónde está tu lealtad —y antes de darle tiempo a su respiración, pronunció fuerte:— _¡Legeremens!_

El rubio sintió de inmediato como si una enorme aguja se abriera paso dentro de su cabeza. Era una sensación similar a la que había experimentado durante los entrenamientos con Snape, pero como él decía, Voldemort no era nada considerado y al parecer, rebasaba con creces el poder de aquel mago.

Pero debía mantenerse firme y evitar mostrar cualquier rastro de debilidad. Snape lo había preparado para ello y demostraría que era capaz. Estaba seguro de que su maestro y padrino se encontraba entre el grupo de encapuchados igual que su padre, y aunque no fuera garantía de nada, aquello de alguna manera le daba una pizca de tranquilidad, aun cuando fuera totalmente consciente que de fallar, ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore podría ayudarlo.

 _«Al señor oscuro no puedes engañarlo con trucos baratos. Tienes que ser hábil o de lo contrario te matará y de paso a todos nosotros»._ Había dicho Snape, y ahora que Draco estaba en la presencia de aquel ser, terminaba de convencerse de que no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto.

El aroma rancio de la humedad empezó a colarse por sus fosas nasales en estocadas que amenazaban con reemplazar por completo el perfume de Hermione que aún permanecía en ellas, y que era lo único que lo mantenía apegado a la realidad. Se recordó una vez más que debía evitar pensar en la castaña por lo cual procuró mantener su mente ocupada en cualquier otra cosa, todo lo que le era posible. No se arriesgaría jamás a hacerle daño a aquella por la cual estaba haciendo todo aquello.

Voldemort empezó a moverse con agilidad en su cabeza, paseando entre los recuerdos del rubio que se cercioró de esconder las cosas que pudieran delatarlo. No luchaba porque sabía que resistirse sólo levantaría sospechas en su contra, así que como pudo mostró detalles estratégicos que pudieran serle de utilidad como sus riñas con compañeros que podía considerar inferiores a él. E incluso la imagen de Harry Potter y sus constantes disputas con Draco, apareció alguna vez por allí, dándole a entender al señor oscuro que el joven Malfoy pertenecía a su bando.

—Interesante —concluyó este, terminando la invasión y tomando la varita nuevamente. Al parecer para iniciar la segunda parte de aquel asunto—, creo que ha llegado la hora de que seas uno de los nuestros.

Conforme hizo el anuncio y con un movimiento ágil de su varita, levantó la manga de la túnica de Draco, dejando al descubierto la piel pálida de su antebrazo izquierdo sobre el cual colocó la punta del artefacto para finalmente invocar el hechizo con el que iba a marcarlo.

Aquello era como sentir que le estaban quemando la piel con mil brazas encendidas.

Draco sentía que el sudor escocía por su espalda, como si se tratara de una lluvia en verano pues a su vez podía sentir como el roce de la varita de Voldemort mancillaba su piel y se propagaba por el resto de su cuerpo. Era como estar en frente a una hoguera encendida, sin quemarse, pero a la vez sintiendo como su carne se calcinaba en esa zona. Sin embargo, mantuvo su expresión fría y sus ojos fijos en el antebrazo donde poco a poco empezaba a aparecer la figura de la serpiente emergiendo de la calavera.

* * *

Tumbado en su cama, Draco abrió por fin sus ojos y los fijó en el techo de su habitación. Vagamente recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí y por un momento se preguntó por qué le costaba tanto respirar. Le dolían las costillas y el brazo le ardía como si estuviera en carne viva. Esa era la sensación más desagradable del mundo, aunque no tanto como la que había tenido que soportar cuando los gritos de aquel hombre llenaron los rincones de aquella habitación oculta en Malfoy Manor.

La imagen apareció de inmediato en su cabeza.

Aquel hombre se retorcía de dolor ante los ojos morbosos de aquellos que se hacían llamar seguidores de la oscuridad, haciéndole recordar todo lo que había tenido lugar sólo horas atrás y logrando que volviera a sentirse tan miserable como entonces. Las náuseas invadieron su sistema una vez más, aun cuando logró detener las arcadas que empezaron a sacudirlo. Ese maldito podía grabarle la desgracia en la piel, pero jamás lo haría en el alma y se recordó a sí mismo de nuevo, cuál era la razón por la que estaba haciendo ese enorme sacrificio.

La realidad que lo rodeaba empezó a perfilarse nuevamente y poco a poco con más nitidez. Intentó concentrarse y se dio cuenta de que lo que oía no eran unos ruidos confusos, sino voces. O, más bien, una única voz que parecía preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Theo lo miraba desde su cama, mientras con uno de sus dedos rozaba la propia marca en su antebrazo—. Pensé que no despertarías jamás —continuó—. Esto es tan extraño. No siento el tacto de mis dedos en esta parte de mi piel, es como si hubiera muerto y a la vez, como si estuviera quemándome por dentro.

Draco se enderezó en su propia cama y recostándose al espaldar, observó a Blaise que jugaba con su varita. El moreno traía su brazo cubierto a pesar de que en aquel lugar no tenían que esconderse y aunque deseó decirle algo, se encontró a si mismo sin alguna palabra que pudiera expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Y también estaba ella.

Draco sabía que Hermione esperaba por el mensaje de la lechuza en el que le diría que ya estaba listo para verla, pero él no estaba convencido de querer mostrarse a ella con su nuevo estigma. Podía ser un miembro de la tan famosa Orden del Fénix, pero a los ojos de todo el mundo ahora sólo sería un sucio mortífago que además de todo, tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto matar al director de la escuela.

Theo seguía examinando su marca y Draco sintió curiosidad por la suya propia. La observó detenidamente y se percató de que en esa parte de su piel, la textura era diferente y parecía casi como auténtica piel de serpiente. Theo tenía razón, no sólo el tacto era áspero para sus dedos, sino que a la vez, no enviaba ninguna señal a su cerebro. Era como si no la estuviera tocando, como si sus terminaciones nerviosas hubieran sido extirpadas. Aquel era el poder de la magia negra.

—¿Ya pensante en cómo matar al viejo? —preguntó Blaise aún sin mirarlo, mientras dejaba la varita sobre la cama—, parece que se te acaba el tiempo.

—Creo que sus misiones están coordinadas y tienen el mismo fin —agregó Theo y Draco le dirigió una mirada curiosa. No le había preguntado a Blaise por su prueba de iniciación.

—¿Qué se supone que debes hacer tú? —le preguntó sin mostrar demasiado interés. Tal vez aquella información podía ser de utilidad a la orden.

—Reparar un viejo cacharro —contestó el moreno, restándole importancia.

—¿Y cuál es el objeto de eso? —insistió volviendo su mirada al techo. Sus amigos no estaban enterados de que era un doble espía y en realidad, debía mantenerlo así.

—¿Cómo crees que van a entrar al castillo? —contestó Theo por él—. Un armario evanescente es bastante útil para ese fin, si consideramos que el colegio está vigilado constantemente.

—Es útil siempre y cuando funcione perfectamente —agregó Blaise—, y la verdad no tengo idea de cómo haré para que eso pase.

* * *

Mientras Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del castillo hacia la Sala de Menesteres, los rayos de la luna se colaban a través de los ventanales sin que ella se percatara de ello. Estaba ansiosa intentando decidir cómo debía empezar las palabras que iba a dirigirle a Draco y en la manera como lo encontraría en aquel lugar y apenas se fijó en los bellos reflejos que la luz proveniente del exterior lanzaba sobre el piso salpicado de agua, como si trazara de senderos de plata.

Su respiración entrecortada por el ejercicio no disimulaba sus latidos prominentes y sus ojos, humedecidos por soplo de viento que lograba entrar, parecían no encontrar el final del pasillo. Cuando por fin logró alcanzar el lugar señalado, suspiró pesadamente y pensando en la confusión y los sentimientos encontrados que le producirían ver a un Draco mancillado por sus nuevas circunstancias, tomó una respiración profunda que recuperó el aire exhalado y se armó de todo el valor Gryffindor que encontró.

Draco la esperaba de pie frente a la chimenea, mientras el crepitar de las llamas se traducía en una melodía uniforme que reemplazaba el silencio. Estaba dándole la espalda y justo cuando sintió sus pasos acercarse a él, se giró un poco para que pudiera ver su rostro cansado.

No se veía en lo absoluto diferente salvo por la expresión de angustia mal disimulada que cargaba. Hermione sabía que a Draco la vida le había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y el hecho de que casi podía decirse que su destino estaba escrito, todo parecía una broma de mal gusto y eso la molestaba.

Porque él no había tenido elección y ella hubiera querido que fuera diferente.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a él y lo miró con detenimiento. Parecía buscar indicios de tortura o de sufrimiento y en cambio lo que encontró fue una gran pesadumbre. Draco parecía resignado y aunque ella sabía que tal vez tenía mucho para decir, no reclamó información pues deseaba amoldarse a las necesidades de él.

Draco hundió los dedos suavemente en los rizos castaños de Hermione que cerrando los ojos se permitió disfrutar del contacto. Él seguía siendo él y aunque se veía derrotado, los sentimientos que tenía en su interior estaban intactos. Al parecer, Voldemort podía tener a su servicio ese trozo de piel, pero no su corazón y ese era el consuelo que les quedaba a ambos pues aquello constataba que aún había algo por lo que luchar.

—Tengo algunos datos para Dumbledore —dijo, rompiendo por fin el silencio—, aunque la verdad, no sé si Snape ya le habrá comunicado algo de eso.

Hermione tomó la mano del rubio y la apretó levemente, mientras sus ojos se mantuvieron en el rostro del chico que hablaba sin mirarla.

—Creo que no hay demasiada información útil todavía —prosiguió y la castaña asumió que deseaba evadir el tema central de la reunión.

—Imagino que ahora no será un problema —le contestó—. Habrá tiempo para investigar cosas que puedas considerar relevantes.

Los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los de la chica por primera vez en la noche y por un segundo se dio la oportunidad de disfrutar de la sensación de volver a perderse en ellos. Aquello le daba tranquilidad, una que parecía empezar a perder ahora que cargaba en su antebrazo, la prueba de su desgracia. Hermione era ese polo a tierra que volvía a ponerle los pies en el lugar correcto, cuando más lo necesitaba.

La mano de la chica se posó sobre la mejilla pálida del rubio que se refugió en ella cerrando sus ojos, al tiempo que dejó escapar un suspiro. Ahora estaba en casa y aunque la sensación de seguridad fuera efímera, se permitiría disfrutarla.

—¿Quieres verla? —le preguntó volviendo a mirarla. Los ojos de ella lo contemplaban con ternura y Draco sintió una punzada de dolor. Nada de eso era justo.

Al ver que la chica asentía, levantó la manga de su túnica y le enseñó aquel pedazo de piel tatuada. La marca tenebrosa se extendía casi por toda la longitud de su antebrazo izquierdo y aunque el ardor que le producía era menos, la sola visión de la figura le molestaba sobremanera.

El primer impulso de Hermione fue tocarla. Le causaba bastante curiosidad, principalmente por el hecho de que de lejos se veía como un tatuaje muggle recién hecho y de cerca parecía tener una superficie costrosa o escamosa. Al principio tuvo miedo de lastimarlo pues algo le hacía pensar que aquello era más que el sello de Voldemort y supuso que lo mejor sería abstenerse de saciar su curiosidad. No obstante, Draco quería que la tocara y que de alguna manera, con ese simple gesto le dijera que todo estaría bien. Por ello, él mismo tomó sus dedos y los posó sobre su piel.

El tacto era áspero, tal y como Hermione había imaginado, pero al contrario de lo que creía, seguía siendo cálido.

—¿Te molesta? —le preguntó recorriendo con los ojos, la trayectoria de sus dedos.

—Ahora no —contestó él, viendo al mismo lugar—, creo que hasta puedo decirte que tus dedos sobre ella se sienten como ungüento.

Hermione sonrió y acto seguido lo haló para abrazarlo.

Aferrando su cabeza al pecho del rubio, escuchó los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Aquella melodía tamborileante logró relajarla antes de sentir como el chico apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabeza y la estrechaba aún más fuerte, envolviéndolos a ambos en una íntima caricia que perduró algunos instantes.

—Soy un maldito egoísta —pronunció él, y la castaña sintió su pecho vibrar—. No quiero arrastrarte conmigo hasta el infierno donde de seguro terminaré cayendo, pero tampoco puedo imaginar ver que te marches y fingir que nada de esto ha sucedido.

Una de las manos de Hermione acarició la espalda de Draco y él sintió como una sensación de bienestar le recorría el cuerpo.

—No puedo imaginar no estar aquí, de pie, abrazado contigo, en este lugar, tal y como estamos ahora —tragó saliva y la obligó a levantar la cabeza, separándose un poco de ella—. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin que hagas parte de ella.

Por un instante, ella se quedó viéndolo de cerca sin pronunciar una palabra. Lo que acababa de decirle el rubio estaba cargado de sinceridad y angustia en la misma proporción y ella deseaba encontrar en su interior, algo que pudiera compensar el sentimiento.

Ambos posaron sus ojos en los del otro por un momento que se prolongó más de la cuenta, y antes de que pudieran percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, Draco volvió a acercar a Hermione y la besó de un modo que no fue ni demasiado suave ni demasiado apasionado. La chica necesitó un instante para que su mente reaccionara, y entonces lo siguió.

Draco la besó y luego volvió a besarla, una y otra vez, mientras la lengua de ella se fundía con la suya, explorando su boca y haciendo que su estómago empezara a recibir inyecciones de emoción pura. Hermione deslizó las manos por su pecho y por sus hombros, sintiendo la fuerza en los brazos que la estrechaban, y cuando él hundió los dedos en su pelo de nuevo, ella sintió una descarga de adrenalina. Aquel desenlace era el producto de la necesidad que se profesaban el uno al otro y que en circunstancias como esa, salía a flote sin demasiados incentivos.

Y se besaron en aquella sala un largo rato hasta que finalmente ella se apartó y volvió a abrazarlo, antes de proferir un hondo suspiro. Hermione señaló el sofá de cuero negro y le indicó que se sentaran, para luego volver a acariciar la piel de su brazo mancillado. Aquel había sido un día largo sin duda.

—Te amo, Hermione —le susurró—. Eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarme.

Hermione sonrió y se permitió abandonarse en la sensación que le producían aquellas palabras que a pesar de ser un poco más habituales ahora, no dejaban de maravillarla.

—Yo también te amo —contestó segundos después, haciendo que él recordara una vez más por qué valía la pena luchar.

Ella sonrió nuevamente, antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Draco se detuvo un momento y la estrechó entre sus brazos, sorprendido por la fuerza de esos sentimientos que hacían que sus temores se disiparan y se transformaran en una creciente sensación de sufrida satisfacción.

* * *

Parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que escribí un capítulo para esta historia, pero para que todos lo sepan, deben agradecérselo a **Sophie Mene** y a su fe en mí.

Mil gracias a **Isabella Malfoy Mellark, Doristarazona, sophie mene** y **mutemuia** por sus comentarios. Sus apreciaciones han sido valiosas y por eso, no abandonaré esta gesta, no se preocupen.

Besos,

Gizz.


End file.
